1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal drilling and milling machine having a spindle head which can be rotated about an axis set at 45.degree. relative to the horizontal; the spindle head can be arrested by means of a support housing in the horizontal working position and in the vertical working position of the spindle sleeve, and the latter can be driven by means of a bevel gear system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,617 Swanson et al dated Apr. 2, 1963 discloses a horizontal drilling and milling machine having a spindle head which can be rotated about a horizontal axis. In this arrangement, the spindle, within a given vertical plane, can be placed in angularly different working positions.
The drilling and milling machine pursuant to French Pat. No. 1 434 203 provides a split spindle head, one part of which is again rotatable about a horizontal axis and rigidly supports the second part at an angle of 45.degree. relative to the horizontal.
These two heretofore known embodiments do not drill and mill coaxially or parallel to the drive spindle of the housing or headstock which supports the spindle head; instead, the drilling and milling always takes place at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the headstock or housing, and hence at right angles to the drive shaft therein. In this way, the spindle or the spindle sleeve of the spindle head can be driven by a spur gear system.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 13 736, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,656 Bottger et al dated June 10, 1969, disclose a horizontal drilling and milling machine of the general type initially mentioned. With these machines, the spindle, in its horizontal operating position, is disposed parallel or coaxial to the drive shaft of the housing which supports the spindle head, or to the headstock which supports this housing. The drive of the spindle is effected for both operating positions by means of a bevel gear system.
An object of the present invention is to improve the horizontal drilling and milling machine of the aforementioned general type in such a way that on the one hand the higher horizontal drilling speed relative to the speed when the spindle is in the vertical position is taken into account to the same extent as is increased development of heat and noise of a bevel gear system; on the other hand, these requirements are to be satisfied with structurally simple means with at least no greater wear than was previously the case.